


I Love Making Connections

by flowerfan



Series: Schitt's Creek Season 5 Codas [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, S05e07 A Whisper of Desire, Sexual Content, Sexytimes, episode coda, fears, more than a whisper in this case, s05e07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: Patrick doesn’t think that not giving his boyfriend shit for being nervous about something that pretty much anyone he’s ever met is scared of makes him unusually nice, but he knows David’s experience of people sets this bar unfortunately low.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Season 5 Codas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080446
Comments: 18
Kudos: 239





	I Love Making Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first coda in the series with an "E" rating.

Patrick lets himself into the apartment, trying to stay quiet in case David is already asleep. He blinks until his eyes adjust to the dim light, and sees David crouched down on the floor next to their bed.

“David?”

David scrambles up quickly, a hand landing on his hip. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?”

“Oh, um. Just some push-ups. I’m starting a new exercise routine.”

Patrick moves closer. David’s in his striped sleep shirt and soft joggers. And he’s never seen David do push-ups. Ever.

“Everything okay?”

David’s eyes flicker towards Patrick and away. “Yes.” He knows Patrick isn’t fooled. 

“Why don’t you come here and tell me about it?” Patrick says, setting a hand on the small of David’s back and leading him towards the couch. He can feel the tension in David’s body. “I brought treats.” Patrick turns on a light and sets a bakery box on the coffee table.

David folds himself onto the couch next to Patrick, close against his side. Patrick wants to grab him and hold him tight, wash away whatever stress he’s feeling, but he made the tactical error of mentioning treats and so that will have to wait.

“What’s in there?” David reaches across Patrick to open the box, and coos in excitement. “Cannoli? Where did you get these?”

“It’s Ivan’s latest new offering. Twyla had them at the café. Consider them an apology for me getting back so late tonight. I wanted to read through the whole script for _Cabaret,_ and then I started googling stuff about Berlin in the 1930’s, and I lost track of time.”

David sits back and looks at Patrick, his face open. “You don’t have to apologize.”

Patrick shrugs. “I know, but… it’s nicer to go to sleep together, right?”

David tucks his head, failing to hide a blush. “Sure.”

“You want to tell me what you were doing on the floor?”

David huffs and pouts and looks so much like Alexis that Patrick almost wants to laugh. “Nothing.”

“Not push-ups?”

David’s eyes widen as he realizes that he already forgot his original explanation. “Fine. Whatever. You caught me checking under the bed. Can we move on or do you want to humiliate me further?”

“David…” Patrick grabs his hands, halting David’s waving, and holds them together. “There’s no need to feel badly about it.”

“Right.”

“I check under the bed sometimes too.”

David looks at him from the corner of his eye, trying to figure out whether Patrick’s just being a troll. It’s fair, he does it often enough.

“Years ago I watched an episode of some tv show where there was this awful guy hiding under the bed – I won’t give you the details, you don’t need that image in your mind.” Patrick shakes his own head, he doesn’t want it there either, that CSI episode terrified him for years. “So, yeah, every once in a while that pops into my brain and I can’t get it out until I take a quick look to make sure no one’s there.”

David studies Patrick, and leans into him, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “You’re very nice to me, Patrick.”

Patrick doesn’t think that not giving his boyfriend shit for being nervous about something that pretty much anyone he’s ever met is scared of makes him unusually nice, but he knows David’s experience of people sets this bar unfortunately low.

“Well, I did bring you cannolis. I can’t believe you haven’t tried them yet.”

David perks back up, leaning across Patrick to reach the table. Gingerly, he picks up the box and peers in. “As much as I am obviously excited about dessert, I’m not sure I trust Ivan with this.”

Patrick swipes his finger into the ricotta filling and holds it out to David. “Try it.”

Eyebrows raised – whether at Patrick’s attempt at a sexy voice or his unsanitary approach, Patrick isn’t sure – David takes Patrick’s hand and guides his finger to his mouth.

“That’s pretty good,” David says, voice going low.

Patrick holds David’s eyes and digs into the cannoli again, an even bigger dollop on his finger. “Here, have some more.”

David inhales sharply, and pulls Patrick’s outstretched finger into his mouth. This time he sucks a little, swirling his tongue around Patrick’s fingertip and then letting it go with a pop that goes straight to Patrick’s groin.

“David.” Patrick just has to kiss him now, leaning forward and capturing David’s sugary lips, and David hums back at him, ditching the pastry box on the coffee table. Patrick closes his eyes and breathes in the faint smell of David’s cologne, his hand settling along David’s jaw. He licks David’s mouth clean, nips a little to make sure he’s got it all, and David slides his fingers up into Patrick’s hair.

David takes charge then, one hot brush after another, then a firmer press, his hand on Patrick’s neck controlling the angle. Electricity sparks down Patrick’s spine. Needing to be closer, Patrick shifts and swings a leg up and over David’s lap, straddling him as David’s tongue sweeps inside his mouth.

David is so good at this. He kisses Patrick like no one ever has before, and it’s not just the stubble that’s the difference. He puts all of his passion into it, his anxieties dropping away to reveal the strength and fire at his center. He’s vulnerable when they’re together like this, and Patrick loves it, loves him, can’t get enough.

He grinds against David, who grabs his ass and digs his fingers in, pulling him close and egging him on. But the angle isn’t quite right, and while he can feel how hard David is getting in his joggers, Patrick’s still got his jeans on and they are decidedly in the way.

“Bed?” he asks, panting into David’s ear, and David slaps his ass and stands them both up off the couch. They’re stripping their clothes off as they stumble over, arousal making them clumsy but no less eager.

David shoves the duvet out of the way and Patrick tugs him down, their legs wrapping around each other and hips struggling to find friction. “What do you want?” David asks, his hand finding Patrick’s ass again, this time free to squeeze and tease without the barrier of Patrick’s jeans.

“I don’t know, god, fuck,” Patrick says, sucking kisses along David’s scratchy neck, and hissing out a breath as David gets a hand between them. “How’d you get me so hot so fast?”

It’s a rhetorical question, and David knows it. “This good?” David asks, as he starts to stroke Patrick’s cock, his thumb caressing the tip with each pass. 

“God, yes, so good.” Patrick moans and starts thrusting against David, fucking his hand. He’s achingly hard, and David’s touch is perfect, one hand on his cock and the other on his ass, a finger sliding into his crack, pressing just there –

It’s going to be over for Patrick too soon, but he wants to feel David, wants him there with him too. “Come here, let me-” Patrick snakes his hand down to find David. He’s so hard now, so hot, and Patrick cups his hand around him. David moans and shifts so that they can both jerk and thrust. It’s a little dry but it’s so good, Patrick wants it to go on forever, just spend the rest of his life here in this bed with David panting into his skin. He’s so caught up in it that he’s surprised when David comes, shuddering and shaking with the force of his release.

He strokes David’s shoulder, his side, anything he can reach. “Mmm, god, David, you’re gorgeous,” he murmurs. David raises himself up on an elbow, his eyes blown and hair a mess, and then slides down Patrick’s body and takes his cock in his mouth.

The delicious shock of it pushes all the breath out of his lungs, and if David didn’t have an arm slung over his hips Patrick would have jumped right off the bed. He was so close already, the feel of David’s hot, wet mouth surrounding him is almost too much to take. Patrick arches up, his head tipping back, and David sucks him deeper. He comes in a rush of sensation, stars exploding behind his eyes. David’s arms enfold him. “I’ve got you,” David whispers, and Patrick knows with all his heart that it’s true.

*****  
A few days later Patrick is laying on his stomach on the rug next to their bed when David comes home. Ever curious, David joins him on the floor, sneaking a kiss onto his cheek.

“Hard day?” David asks, pulling Patrick into his arms.

“No, actually. I got a lot done.” Patrick rolls over and points under the bed. “What do you think?”

David takes in the large storage boxes Patrick has arranged under the bed. They’ve got clear sides so you can easily see what’s inside them. 

“They’re not visible until you get down here,” David says, and Patrick nods. David wouldn’t want plastic boxes sticking out from under the bed, so these don’t fill up the whole space. But they would make it pretty hard for a scary creature to lie in wait.

“What’s in them?”

“I put some of my books from those boxes that were in the back of my car, and a few winter coats I don’t wear.”

David tucks his chin on Patrick’s shoulder. “The ones that were taking up all that space in the closet?”

“Mmhm.”

“So, let me get this straight.” David runs the palm of his hand over Patrick’s chest, a smile spreading across his face. “You gave me more closet space, and saved me from potential murderers?”

Patrick leans up and pecks David’s lips. “And I bought us more cannolis.”

**Author's Note:**

> The CSI episode that makes Patrick check under the bed occasionally is the one with the man in latex (S11e04). Don’t watch it or you’ll need some under the bed storage units too.


End file.
